Dear Journal, I Have Something to Tell You
by FujoshiDesuKa
Summary: Tsuna is keeping a diary and Reborn is curious on what's in it...It's a ?27 fic, therefore, no definite pairing yet..XDD Rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: ?27

Disclaimers: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. If I did, Tsuna would have been a blushing, stuttering uke...oh wait, he's already one... :3

Warning: OOCs and a lot of wrong grammars galore..XDD

Summary: Tsuna is keeping a diary and Reborn is curious on what's in it..

**_Journal entry_**

_Dream_

_'thoughts'_

"Normal conversation"

* * *

**_Oct. 10, 20XX_**

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_First, I refuse to call you diary..because that's just lame...Second, I probably won't be writing and/or updating everyday, so don't get your hopes up...Third, whatever I'll be writing in here will be our secret...Anyways, here goes nothing..._**

**_I woke up earlier than usual. Maybe it's because of the nightmares or probably from something else..I don't know..I probably will not know..I noticed something this morning though, Reborn did not try to wake me up like usual..He's probably out somewhere doing mafia business. Also, that dream, it made me wet my pants..And I feel weird..._**

**_Tunafish_**

* * *

Tsuna closed his journal and hid it under the bathroom sink. He thought of hiding it under the bed since it would be easier for him to find it if ever he wanted to write something. But he can't be too careful...Reborn pops out whenever and wherever he likes and he's a prying, sadistic baby who got his original body back..Yes sir, the sadistic baby has turned back into a hell lot smexy sadistic adult that can seduce the entire female population if he wanted to. But back to our topic, he had to hide it under the sink for fear of Reborn finding it and using it as blackmail material...He doesn't want anyone to know that he's having weird dreams...yet...He have to talk to Reborn about it and ask for some sort of advice..

_'HIIEEEE! I'm gonna be late again! Hibari-san will definitely bite me to death!' _were thoughts running inside Tsuna's mind as he rushed(read: tumbled) down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast from Lambo's plate and dashed out of the house. 10 minutes to 8:00 and he's almost there. He can't helped but sigh in relief when he saw the school gate, only to pause because the bane of his school life is waiting for him to get inside the school. He only prayed that Hibari will not notice him. oh, if only he prayed hard enough.

"Late again herbivore." Hibari had cornered Tsuna by the gate with no means of escape. He leaned forward and whispered hotly to Tsuna's ear, "Do you really want me to bite you that badly?". Tsuna squeaked and flushed to a deep shade of red. _'Hi-Hibari-san's too close. God he smells so good~ WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE BRAIN! Oh God, why did I ever think of that.' _"Answer me, herbivore" Hibari asked. "You smell so good, Hibari-san" was Tsuna's answer. Doe eyes widened upon realizing that he had voiced that out loud and promptly fainted. Hibari bit his ear..

* * *

A/N: horohorohoro~~ Kyo-chan made TunaFish faint.. XDDD kinda short dontcha think..Remember, this is just a test run..

This is all for now~ Ciao Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. If I did, Tsuna would have been a blushing, stuttering uke...oh wait, he's already one... :3

Warning: OOCs and a lot of wrong grammars galore..XDD

Summary: Tsuna is keeping a diary and Reborn is curious on what's in it..

* * *

_Hands..Hands bigger than his own….Hands that roamed freely over his body, touching, kneading, giving him pleasure that he alone cannot achieve."Mou, stop teasing. We're gonna be late if we don't finish up will kill me if I get la—nnggg~ ahhnn~~ I said, stop teasing~", he panted as those hands dipped lower.. "Pass me the soap, then. Oh, you might want to lower your voice, we don't want them hearing you so wanton, don't we? Now, tell me what you want" the man behind him asked while nibbling his ears. "Fast—faster, please~ I- I want you to go faster~ahhnn~". "As you wish", the man behind pumped him faster, sending his inhibitions out of the window. "hah~ hah~ I'm..ahn~ I'm com-" _"HIIIIEEEEEEE!", Tsuna bolted up from his bed. Checking under his blanket, he was mortified to see a wet spot on his boxers and a raging hard-on that's definitely an effect from his dream. '_No way! There's no way that I dreamt of doing that in the shower! Much less with a man!' _Tsuna was close to tearing his hair when he felt a chilling stare from somewhere in his room. "Dame-Tsuna, you're gonna be late..again..And oh, you might want to take care of _that_." Reborn pointed at his crotch. "Unless, you want me to take care of _that _for you. You can count of it as a free tutorial." Reborn smirked as Tsuna's face bloomed to a scarlet red. "N—no, tha—thanks.. I can take care of it on my own." Dashing towards the bathroom, Reborn stopped him with a question, "By the way, what was it that you want to go faster?" The effect was instantaneous. Slamming the door to the bathroom, Tsuna yelled a 'NOTHING!' to Reborn while blushing ten shades of red. He heard him guffawed outside the door and decided that this day is definitely not a good day. Turning the shower on full blast, Tsuna stepped under the icy spray, willing his erection to go away without him touching it. _'I wonder who he is',_ he thought while soaping himself, blushing as he remembered the person asking for soap while playing with his body. It wasn't like he's disgusted, on the contrary, he felt great. _'Ugghh, great. Now it's hard again. Oh man, I'm sooo gonna be late for school.' _Deciding to face the music, Tsuna touched his member. Closing his eyes, he stroked faster than he intended to, when a smiling face appeared in his imagination. Tsuna came..Hard…_'OhshitOhshitOhshitOhshit!' 'Why HIM?!'_

Tsuna came out of the bathroom looking like a prune. His lips blue from being under the cold shower longer than normal. What he did not expect was the face that made him come hard. Hell, he did not expect anyone to appear in his imagination at all. Sighing, he went downstairs to get breakfast. Or attempt to get one, seeing that Reborn and the kids are already having one. Grabbing a piece of toast, he decide to skip breakfast (again) and go to school. No use hurrying since he only have ten minutes to get to school. What he did not expect was to see Yamamoto waiting for him outside minus Gokudera. _'Oh, I forgot that he went back to Italy to restock his dynamites.' _He was pulled out of his thoughts when Yamamoto slung his arm over his shoulders drawing him closer. The sudden closeness sent Tsuna into a blushing fit. _'He smells good t—GAHHHHH! What's wrong with you, Brain! Are you trying to corrupt my innocent mind?!' _Yamomoto, noticing Tsuna's distress, decided to hug the brunette. He thought that by doing so, Tsuna will calm down enough to tell him what the problem is. Sad to say, the effect was the opposite. "Hahahaha! Tsuna, you look like an octopus! Your face is so red!". The only thing that Tsuna can do is lower his gaze and bear the embarrassment.

Arriving 35 minutes late, they were greeted by a glaring prefect. He was glaring because of the fake herbivore's arm was on _his _herbivore's shoulder. The brunette's blush did not go unnoticed, too. "Herbivores, you're late. _Kamikorosu_!" Tonfas out, Hibari lunged at Yamamoto which the latter blocked with his bamboo sword. At a loss as to what to do, Tsuna tackled Hibari to the ground, making him straddle the almighty carnivore. Snapping to his senses, Tsuna looked mortified when he realized that: 1) He's straddling Hibari 2) Hibari's blushing 3) Something is poking at his butt. _'HIIIEEEEE!' _Tsuna panicked internally. Good thing that Yamamoto was there to help him out. Lifting Tsuna off Hibari, Yamamoto made a mad dash towards the school's rooftop. Panting from exhaustion, the two decided to skip the morning classes and just rest at the rooftop. "Good thing that Hibari spaced out _ne_, Tsuna." Glancing at the brunette at his side, Yamamoto's smiling face sent Tsuna's face aflame. _'Oh gods, don't become hard, mini me! You can do it! Just relax, don't forget to breath. That's i-' _"HIIIEEEE! Ya—Yamamoto!" Tsuna shrieked at the close proximity of Yamamoto's face to his. "Hahahahaha! _Gomen, gomen_. It's just that your face is red and I thought that you had a fever. Sorry if I startled you, Tsuna. It won't happen again." Yamamoto's smile waned at the thought that he made the brunette upset. Sensing that Yamamoto misunderstood his reaction, Tsuna reached out to Yamamoto's arm. "Wait! I—I'm not mad. I'm just…just…ughh! You just startled me, ok. I'm not mad or anything. It's just that your face is too close" _'and you kinda smell nice. Like rain, actually.' _Lost at the train of his thoughts, Tsuna failed to notice Yamamoto's face getting closer and closer. What he _did _notice was a hot breath ghosting at his ear and a voice saying, "_Tsuna, suki da._" Then Yamamoto was gone by the time Tsuna came to his senses.

* * *

A/N: horohorohoro~ shaua~ It's longer this time...XDDD I can't really make it longer since I've got eyes behind me watching my screen.. :3 hmmm...lemon or no lemon...Oh, if you're wondering what happened to Tsuna after he fainted on the previous chapter, Hibari had Kusakabe-san to bring our darling TunaFish to the infirmary...

Anywho, R & R...XDDD


	3. AN

I'm making a change on the chapter flow because I royally messed up *gets shot by Xanxus*. My next update will become CHAPTER 2 instead of CHAPTER 3...and the current CHAPTER 2 will become CHAPTER 3...Confusing? I know, 'cause I'm confused, too..anyway, this note will be removed after I've posted the next chap...So bear with it for the time being..Critics and evaluations are always welcome...That would be all for now...Thanks~


End file.
